Stairway to Hell
Stairway to Hell is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the fifty-second case in Rusthollow and the one-hundredth and sixth case overall. It takes place in Prospector's Rock appearing as the fourth case in the district. Plot After hearing the news that COBRA had ordered their agents to hunt and kill the team, the player received a call from Melissa who informed them that she'd found a body after eating at the local pizzeria. The player and Faith headed to the alleyway behind the pizzeria and found waiter Jerome Saxon dead at the bottom of the fire escape staircase. Melissa confirmed that Jerome was killed after he was pushed down the staircase, resulting in him dying from blunt force trauma. The pair first questioned pet shop owner Alphonsine Bourseiller and pizzeria owner Alceo Caleco before Faith had to reluctantly interrogate her brother, reporter, Thomas Parks. While the pair recapped the investigation so far, Jackson Sharp entered the station and confessed he had news. Jackson confessed he was in a coffee shop when he spotted a figure running along the street outside. He told them he attempted to chase them but they got away. After heading to the street, they question Jayden's girlfriend, owner of Vertex Springs, Abigail Chase. Partway through the investigation, Callum stumbled into the police station covered in blood. Before he could say what happened, he collapsed and fell on the floor. A few hours later, Callum awoke in the hospital and informed the player that he investigating the pizzeria further when a black car pulled up outside and started shooting in. He explained that he jumped underneath a table and rushed to the station once they had stopped shooting. Suddenly, Irene hurried to the hospital and desperately asked if he was alright. Melissa told her that the injuries were only fresh wounds and that Callum needed to rest. Despite Callum's injuries, they arrested Alphonsine for the murder. The detectives presented the incriminating evidence to Alphonsine, resulting in her confessing. She revealed that she had lied about her and the victim's relationship and confirmed that they were never dating. Alphonsine told Faith and the player how she was madly in love with the young waiter and would often follow him home. Over time, Jerome started getting worried about her obsessive stalking and confronted her about it after his shift at the pizzeria. Alphonsine insisted that Jerome was her soulmate but Jerome disagreed, insisting he would go to the police. Enraged, she grabbed him and pushed him down the stairs. When she realized she had killed him, she started crying and fled the scene. In court, Judge Price sentenced her to twenty years in prison for manslaughter and stalking. When the pair arrived back at the headquarters, Irene rushed up to them and shouted that Callum had gone missing from the hospital. Irene and the pair spoke about Callum going missing before being informed by Teresa that she had spotted Callum breaking into her lab and stealing her guns. Confused as to why he would do this, the player and Faith decided to head back to the pizzeria where Callum was shot at to further the investigation. Eventually, they found one of Teresa's guns in a lost property box and soon discovered Callum hiding outside. The player and Faith confronted him, prompting him to tell them why he left the hospital. He explained that he left the hospital and stole the guns to go back to the pizzeria to see if he could arrest those responsible for shooting him. He insisted that the team mustn't back down despite how dangerous the situation gets, telling the pair that the gunmen couldn't be allowed to evade justice. Irene then hugged her son and comforted him, promising they would catch those responsible. Additionally, Jayden and the player spoke about Christopher Goodman's restraining order and decided to go ask Jackson if he'd discovered anything. Jackson confessed that he'd spotted Christopher collecting a briefcase from the alleyway earlier that day, prompting the pair to head there. After finding a bus ticket and searching the bus stop, they found the briefcase containing a dictaphone which revealed Christopher's meetings with a man named Sergei Vladimir, an infamous Russian hitman. With this new evidence, they went and spoke to Mason Price who agreed to overrule the restraining order, allowing the police to investigate him. Finally, while the team were deciding what to do next, they received a call from a screaming Blanche Spellman who was desperately asking for their help. Summary Victim *'Jerome Saxon' (found dead at the bottom of a staircase) Murder Weapon *'Staircase' Killer *'Alphonsine Bourseiller' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is physically fit. *The suspect eats pasta. *The suspect speaks Italian. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a badge. *The suspect wears eyeshadow. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is physically fit. *The suspect eats pasta. *The suspect speaks Italian. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a badge. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is physically fit. *The suspect eats pasta. *The suspect speaks Italian. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is physically fit. *The suspect speaks Italian. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is physically fit. *The suspect eats pasta. *The suspect speaks Italian. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears eyeshadow. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer is physically fit. *The killer eats pasta. *The killer speaks Italian. *The killer wears a badge. *The killer wears eyeshadow. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Alleyway. (Clues: Victim's Body, Trash Can) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is physically fit) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Banner) *Examine Banner. (Result: Victim's Face; New Crime Scene: Pizzeria) *Investigate Pizzeria. (Clues: Keychain, Faded Menu, Notepad, Locket) *Examine Keychain. (Result: Puppy; New Suspect: Alphonsine Bourseiller) *Ask Ingrid if she knew Jerome. *Examine Faded Menu. (Result: Menu Page; New Suspect: Alceo Caleca) *Confront Alceo about the murder behind his shop. *Examine Notepad. (Result: Reservation List; New Suspect: Thomas Parks) *Speak to Thomas about eating in the pizzeria. *Examine Locket. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (07:00:00; The killer eats pasta) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Ask Jackson what he knows. (Attribute: The killer is physically fit; New Crime Scene: Suburban Street) *Investigate Suburban Street. (Clues: Faded Document, Trash Can) *Examine Faded Document. (Result: Planning Permission) *Examine Planning Permission. (Result: Abigail's Name; New Suspect: Abigail Chase) *Confront Abigail about purchasing the entire street. (Attribute: Abigail is physically fit and eats pasta) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer speaks Italian; New Crime Scene: Fire Escape) *Investigate Fire Escape. (Clues: Victim's Bag, Dumpster) *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Appointment Card) *Confront Thomas about his meetings with the victim. (Attribute: Thomas is physically fit, eats pasta and speaks Italian) *Examine Dumpster. (Result: Flyer) *Ask Alphonsine why she called the victim her "toy boy". (Attribute: Alphonsine is physically fit, eats pasta and speaks Italian) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Shattered Windows. (Clues: Jackson's Satchel, Broken Sign) *Examine Jackson's Satchel. (Result: Faded Photos) *Examine Faded Photos. (Result: Pictures of Jerome) *Confront Jackson about following the victim. (Attribute: Jackson speaks Italian) *Ask Alceo why he hired Jackson to follow Jerome. (Attribute: Alceo is physically fit, eats pasta and speaks Italian) *Examine Broken Sign. (Result: Protest Sign) *Speak to Abigail about the victim protesting her construction ideas. (Attribute: Abigail speaks Italian) *Investigate Bus Stop. (Clues: Cigar, Broken Badge) *Examine Cigar. (Result: Metal Shavings) *Analyze Metal Shavings. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a badge) *Examine Broken Badge. (Result: Employee Badge) *Analyze Employee Badge. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears eyeshadow) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Traitor in Our Midst (4/6). (No stars) A Traitor in Our Midst (4/6) *Ask Teresa about her missing guns. (Reward: Bulletproof Jacket) *Investigate Shattered Windows. (Clue: Lost Property Box) *Examine Lost Property Box. (Result: Gun) *Examine Gun. (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number. (04:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Callum Watson) *Ask Callum why he left the hospital and stole Teresa's guns. (Reward: Burger) *Speak to Jackson about his discoveries. *Investigate Alleyway. (Clue: Faded Ticket) *Examine Faded Ticket. (Result: Bus Ticket) *Investigate Bus Stop. (Clue: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Dictaphone) *Analyze Dictaphone. (07:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Mason Price) *Present the evidence to Mason. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move onto a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Prospector's Rock Category:Rusthollow